Mori Yuriko
Mori Yuriko is a lyricist. Profile *'Name': Mori Yuriko (森由里子) *'Real Name': Muto Yuriko (武藤由里子) *'Birthplace': Songwriting Credits *Aimi - Kazoe Kirenai Sayonara *Aimi - We're the stars *Aimi - We can do it *AKINO - Unmei no Prologue *Asaka Yui - joker *Asaka Yui - Konna Hi ni wa Anata ni Tottemo Aitai *Asaka Yui - Halfway ~Eien no Tochuu~ *Asaka Yui - Delivery of Love ~Koi wa Atsui Uchi ni~ *Asaka Yui - Sayonara wo Iwasete *Asaka Yui - Maji? Maji! Magical☆Jewel *Amuro Namie - Come *Iori - Nazo ga Bokura wo Yondeiru *Iori - Anata wo Kanjiteru *Ikuta Aiko - zero *Ichikawa Yui - FuFuFu Boyfriend *ICHIKO - Chiisana Bokura no Ookina Heart *ICHIKO - I SAY YES *ICHIKO - YOU'RE THE ONE *ICHIKO - I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU *Ito Miku - Shocking Blue *Imai Asami - Tenkuu no Honoo ~miragen~ *Imai Asami - Setsugen no Karma *Imai Asami - Gerbera ~Kotoshi no Hana~ *Imai Asami - Tabibito *Imai Asami - Rain~Tenoira no Umbrella *Imai Asami - Hana no Saku Basho *Imai Asami - Mugen Senritsu *Imai Asami - Keshin *Imai Asami - AQUAMARINE *Imai Asami - Believe in Sky *Imai Asami - Natsukashii Machi *Iwao Junko - Ame *Iwao Junko - Umi e Ikou yo *Iwao Junko - Mikazuki no Yuuwaku *Iwao Junko - Yasei no Taiyou *Iwao Junko - Yoake no French Kiss *Iwao Junko - Hikari no Shizuku *Ueno Yoko - Aurora ~Hitosuji no Shokou~ *AOP - Mugen Samsara *Enomoto Atsuko - as sunrise *Enomoto Atsuko - Starting Line *Enomoto Atsuko - infinity *Enomoto Atsuko - No! *Kageyama Hironobu - THE BIGGEST FIGHT ~Gekitotsu~ *Kageyama Hironobu - Kimi wo Wasurenai *Kageyama Hironobu - HERO OF HEROES *Kageyama Hironobu - THANK YOU! *Kageyama Hironobu - Kusuburu heart ni Hi wo Tsukero!! *Kageyama Hironobu - Progression *Kageyama Hironobu - Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! *Kageyama Hironobu - Life without you *Kakuda Nobuaki - Koi mo Kenka mo Hana to Sake *Kataoka Azusa - Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! *Kaneko Chisato - birth ~Tanjou~ *Kawai Eri - Sen no Umi wo Koete *Kawakubo Hidekazu - QUEST *Kumano Kiyomi - Shinobu Sanjou! *Go Hiromi - Zanzou *Gojo Mayumi - Nakisou ni Naru *Kobayashi Yuu - Sora no Kotoba *Kobayashi Yuu - Step by Step *Sakai Kanako - SUPER POWER ~Onnanoko Punch!~ *Sakai Kanako - NON STOP!!! *Sakai Kanako - Chiisana Ginga *Sakai Kanako - I'M ON YOUR SIDE *Sakai Kanako - GO FORWARD *Sakura Gakuin - Yume ni Mukatte *Sakura Gakuin - School days *Sakura Gakuin - FLY AWAY *Sakura Gakuin - Lupycome *Sakura Gakuin - See you... *Sakura Gakuin - I・J・I *Sakura Gakuin - Yakusoku no Mirai *Sato Hiromichi - Kyouryuu Muscle *Sato Hiromichi - Kyouryuu Dadanba *Sato Hiromichi - Uchuu no Kodomo-tachi *SUPER☆GiRLS - Ganbatte Seishun *SS501 - BOUNDLESS *SS501 - Yowamushi ~ Okubyou na Boku *SS501 - Wonderful World *SS501 - Summer Blue *SS501 - Gleaming Star *Heo Young-Saeng - Hajimete Miru Sora Datta *Tanimoto Takayoshi - Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (Yabure Kabure) *Tamura Yukari - Yuuki wo Kudasai *Tamura Yukari - Mirai no DIARY *TWO of US - 99% no Samishisa *TWO of US - Kimi ga Shiawase ni Nareba Ii *2HEARTS - Yume no Arika ~realize your dream~ *2HEARTS - road movie *Choco&Mimi - Koi no Oto ~Note ni Kaita love letter~ *Choco&Mimi - Hapi☆Loli *DAY-BREAK - ONE ~Kono Sei ga Hatetemo Hanarenai~ *DAY-BREAK - Cross My Heart *Daybreakers - confession *Daybreakers - Subarashiki Hibi *Daybreakers - Loneliness in Labyrinth *Daybreakers - Kibou no Kane *Daybreakers - time has come ~Yukidoke no Toki~ *Daybreakers - Namonaki Hana *Daybreakers - Brand-NewBlueSky *Daybreakers - Return to ZERO *.lady. - Hoshi wo Sagashite *dream - Hand in Hand *Nakajima Megumi - Mugon no Falsetto (with Negicco) *Nakamori Akina - TATTOO *Nakamori Akina - La Liberte *Nakamori Akina - Paradise Lost *Nagareda Project - Dragon Collection ~Yuuki no Tsubasa~ *Nagareda Project - Mirai Saint Ω ~Saint Evolution~ *Nabatame Hitomi - Crescent Love Love ~Tsuki no Namida~ *Aragaki Yui - Days *Nishiguchi Kumiko - Himawari no Hana *Nishiguchi Kumiko - Eien no Hatori de *PARADISE GO!! GO!! - Faraway *PARADISE GO!! GO!! - Real Love *Hasegawa Akiko - Sunrise! *Batten Shoujo-tai - Izayuke Wakataka Gundan *Hayami Sho - Michi *Hayami Sho - sirius *Hayami Sho - Tooi Aozora *Hayami Sho - Sonzai ~Eien no Katasumi de~ *Hara Yumi - Ten no Kurenai *Hirata Shihoko - Toumei na Ito *HINOI team - Dancin'&Dreamin' *Fairy Story - Tooi Kagayaki *Fairy Story - Neko to Herb Tea to Ongaku *Fairy Story - To *Fairy Story - BOUQUET ~Ai to Yume no Bouquet~ *Fairy Story - Hoshi wo Ken ni Ikou *Fairy Story - Lavender no Oka *Fukui Yukari - Michi Naru Basho e *Fukui Yukari - Ashita wa Hareru yo *Fujii Midori - Tokimeki no Labyrinth *Horie Mitsuko - Egao no Loop *mao - Akanezora ni Ganfu *mao - Hana no Atosaki *Machico - Kurenai Hanabi *Machico - Korekara *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Magical Yurufuwa Tour *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Byousoku Magic *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Koi no☆Maryoku *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Donuts Joshikai *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Girly☆Party *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - WELCOME Sakura *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Fallin’ Summer *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Ashita wa Ashita no Natsu no Kaze *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Mahou Jigen ni Youkoso☆ *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Moonlight Café *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - ikari no Prophecy ~ Marine no Deshi-tachi *Mahojoshi☆Seiren - Miracle Cats *Mahou Tenshi☆Iris - Doro no Naka de Saku Hana *Mahou Tenshi☆Iris - Tenshi no Bouken *Mahou Tenshi☆Iris - Sekai wa Kimi no Mikata *Mahou Tenshi☆Iris - Dojitte Gomennasai! *Fairy Girl☆Frejya - Yousei Secret *Fairy Girl☆Frejya - Hoshiyoubi no Festa *Mie - SORE ~Mada Minu Sora e~ *Mie - Eternal Gift *MIDORI - Solid Gold *Momoiro Clover Z - Neo STARGATE *Momoiro Clover Z - Tougenkyou *Yamashita Naomi - Yubikkiri no Egao de *Yamane Mai - Clock Rock Niwatorijan *Yukari - Happy End wa Owaranai *Yukino - You make me blue *Yukino - Cry and Cry *Yukino - Tell me why *Yukino - Boy for me ~Uwagoto Mitai ni Suki to Itte~ *Yukino - hand/s *Yukino - 3-Getsu 31-Nichi Sakura Cafe♪ *Yukino - daybreak *Yukino - I’m goin’ on *Yuzuki - Yume Shinden *Ashihara Yuno starring yu-yu - Hikari no Aria *Yoshioka Aika - Maikaze *Yoshioka Aika - Tatta Hitotsu no Tooi Michi *Yoshioka Aika - Kurenai no Ito *Yoshioka Aika - Soukyuu no Hata *Yoshioka Aika - Ten no Hana *Yoshioka Aika - Yume no Ukifune *Yoshioka Aika - Aoki Hayabusa ga Gotoku *Yoshioka Aika - Kohibumi Kamifuusen *Yoshioka Aika - Ruri no Sora e *Yoshioka Aika - Tokiwa Hi *Yoshioka Aika - Arashi no Naka de Saku Hana *Yoshioka Aika - Inochi no Soumonka *Yoshioka Aika - Shizuka Naru Honryuu *Yoshioka Aika - Isshin ~Chi no Gai Made~ *Yoshioka Aika - Rinne no Tabibito *Yoshioka Aika - Toone *Yoshioka Aika - Tenjou no Hana *Yoshioka Aika - Gyouan *Yoshioka Aika - Yuzuki *Ryu Si-won - Carry On *Rin' - Kyougetsu External Links *Twitter *Blog Category:Female Category:Songwriter